


“I brought kittens”

by hippopotamus



Series: SKAM + kittens [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: “I brought kittens” is the first thing that Sana says when she arrives at Isak and Even’s apartment.





	“I brought kittens”

**Author's Note:**

> i think kitten brain is a thing. my cat just had kittens so i can kind of only think about them at the moment. anyway i needed holy trinity with kittens after todays clip.  
> this is 1k words of self indulgent nonsense, but there you go.  
> enjoy!

“I brought kittens” is the first thing that Sana says when she arrives at Isak and Even’s apartment.

Isak doesn’t even speak, just stares at her in mild confusion. The confusion turns to shock as he hears a little squeak from the basket in Sana’s hand

“You’re not joking?” he says.

“No, I’m not joking. Even said he wanted kittens, so here I am. Are you gonna let me in, or?”

Isak moves to the side, following Sana into the kitchen where Even is sat at the kitchen table waiting, a huge smile on his face.

“Hi, Sana!” he grins, and Sana smiles back, dimples showing.

“You didn’t tell me about the kittens?” Isak says to Even, slightly grumpy.

“Yes I did, Isak. I told you an hour ago.”

Isak thinks back to what they were doing an hour ago – namely, Isak sitting on the kitchen counter with Even between his legs, making out with each other. He remembers that Even had muttered something about Sana coming over but can’t for the life of him remember that he said she was bringing kittens.

He blushes slightly. “Well, I wasn’t exactly listening intently to what you were saying, I was preoccupied with-” Sana coughs pointedly “-stuff. And things.”

Sana swiftly changes the subject by lifting two kittens out of the box and handing one to each of the boys.

The one she hands to Isak is a little tabby kitten with white paws. Isak holds it in confusion for a few seconds before it decides to take matters into its own hands and climbs up his arm and onto his shoulder, squeaking loudly.

Meanwhile, Even’s kitten, a little black and white kitten, settles straightaway in his arms, while he strokes the top of its head slowly and grins at it.

“What’s her name?” Even asks, looking at Sana.

Sana looks down and laughs slightly self-consciously. “Before you laugh,” she says, warning both boys with a dangerous look, “it was mama who named them, not me.” She rolls her eyes when Even looks expectantly at her, waiting for her to continue, “that one’s Sana. The one on Isak’s shoulder is Elias.”

Even’s grin only grows at that, and he’s about to speak when -

“Ow!” Isak exclaims, as Elias’ sharp teeth sink into his ear. He reaches up to lift the little cat of his shoulder and plonks him down on the kitchen table. “Little shit,” he mutters, even when the tiny cat looks up at him and meows mournfully. “Where’s their mama? She needs to teach them better manners.”

“She’s back at home,” Sana replies with a shrug, lifting Elias off the table and giving him a cuddle. “They can manage without her for a few hours.”

“Oh, cool,” Isak says, and then he remembers something, “weren’t you meant to be coming over to study for our chemistry test?”

“We can still study.”

Isak looks between Even and Sana and the kittens in their arms. “That’s not happening.”

The three of them are silent for a while, Even and Sana preoccupied with cuddling the kittens.

“Well, I feel left out,” says Isak. “Does anyone want tea?”

“Yes please,” Even and Sana speak at the same time, and Isak huffs and moves to get the kettle.

“Typical,” he mutters. Once he’s finished making the drinks and has put them down on the table, he turns to Even and pouts slightly.  “Can I cuddle the kitten now?”

“But she’s sleeping, Isak, I don’t want her to wake her up.”

Isak is about to protest and insist that he should get to cuddle the cat, but Sana interrupts him by placing Elias onto Isak’s lap instead. “Don’t let him on your shoulder this time,” she warns.

Isak grins at Sana, then turns his attention to the kitten, who, it seems, didn’t listen to Sana, and is trying to crawl up his chest, digging his little claws into Isak’s shirt. Isak winces, and gently lifts the little cat back into his lap.

Isak manages to distract it by dangling his hoodie string in front of the kitten’s face. This, unfortunately, results in Elias nearly tumbling to the floor, because he jumps up a little too enthusiastically and falls back, but Isak catches him just in time.

“You are the silliest kitten I’ve ever met,” he says to it as he holds the kitten up to his face to look him straight in the eyes.

Sana laughs from next to him. “And how many kittens have you met, Isak?”

Isak frowns. “Two,” he admits finally.

“That makes sense, because I can assure you, he is not the silliest kitten out there.”

“How many kittens have you met, then?” Isak asks, curious.

“My mama fosters kittens for a rescue centre. So, it’s probably somewhere in the hundreds.”

Isak’s jaw drops. “Seriously?” He says this quite loudly, it turns out.

“Great, you woke up mini-Sana, Isak,” Even grumbles, gesturing to the kitten on his lap, whose head has just popped up from where it had been resting on her paws.

“Guess I have to cuddle her to make up for it then,” Isak grins, holding his hands out towards Even, who scowls at him.

“I’m breaking up with you,” he mutters as he passes mini-Sana to Isak.

“Love you,” Isak replies simply, as he takes the kitten, holding her up to his face like he had been doing with Elias. “Hello!” he says in a childish voice. He continues to speak to the kitten in a silly voice until Even speaks up.

“I’m sending a video of this to Jonas.”

Isak hurriedly puts the kitten down on the table in front of them. “Don’t you dare,” he says, as Sana giggles from next to him. “And you can’t laugh at that, Sana. How would you like it if I told everyone how soft you turn around these kittens?”

Sana’s laugh quickly turns into a scowl. “They’ll never believe you.” Isak raises his eyebrows at Sana with a sly smile.

Even’s attention is back on mini-Sana, who is currently sniffing her way around the table, and has now climbed onto the pile of Isak’s chemistry books.

“Weren’t you guys supposed to be studying?” he asks, interrupting their good-natured stare-off. “I’ll look after the kittens.”

Isak and Sana reply with “No!” in unison, and then grin at each other. There’s no way they’re studying today.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated, and find me on [tumblr!](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)  
> love always xxx


End file.
